Stupit Plush Show: Caitlyn's Death
Do you know the The Stupit Plush Show? It is a Youtube series made by kittylover75 starring her collection of Winkeez plushes. After 3 episodes, The Stupit Plush Show was delayed. On July 9, 2017, though, two episodes were made at the same time, Episode 4 (The Piano), and Episode 5 (Caitlyn's Death). I watched both episodes, and here's how the 5th episode started. kittylover75 sang the new intro (It's the Stupit Plush Show, It's the Stupit Plush Show, It's the Stupit Plush Show, why do I keep doing this stupit intro?), but she sounded sad. Instead of laughing, she cried a bit. She shyly announced, "For this episode, it's..." She took a long pause. "...Caitlyn's Death..." The episode started with Caitlyn (a pink cat) standing in front of a truck with fire decals on it. She yells "Heyyy Cassie!" Cassie (a white Christmas edition cat) went over to her. "Hmm?" "Ch-Check out my new hot rod!" Cassie said, "Sweet! Let's invite everybo- all of my friends! Little Poppy?" Little Poppy (a small white cat) arrived. "Yes." "Little... Little Allen..." Little Allen (a small Amur leopard) arrived as well. "Here." "Big Allen?!" Big Allen (a large Amur leopard) appeared. "Here." "And.. Big Poppy.." Big Poppy (a large white cat) walked over to them. "Here." Caitlyn stated, "We're forgetting a few." Little Poppy called, "Shannon! Kellen! Tippy!" Tippy (a tiger who was actually Treigh), Shannon (a snow leopard) and Kellen (a lion) went to them. "We're all here!" Tippy said. "Let's take a ride of my new hot rod!" Caitlyn spoke. "WOAH! A NEW HOT ROD! SWEET!" Kellen yelled excitedly. kittylover75's voice started to get more happy. After several seconds of trying to fit, Big Allen and Big Poppy apologized and said, "We'll have to be left behind. Tell me how the ride is afterwards." "Love you," Big Allen cooed. "Love you too, Dad. Love you Mom." Caitlyn and Cassie said to Big Poppy.. "Love you too, sweethearts." The car backed up, and Caitlyn fell. "Ah crap. I'l ride in the front, and you drive!" "Sure." The car backed up. A click was heard. "Oh no!" Cassie cried. "I accidently just switched to 'drive'!!!" The car ran foward and Caitlyn fell out. She kept moaning in pain. "Is everyone back there okay?" Cassie asked. "Yeah," everyone said. "Caitlyn, are you okay?" She was still moaning in pain. "Caitlyn! Caitlyn!! Caitlyn, oh my God! Someone call the ambulance!!" Shannon called 911. "911, what's your emergency?" "Caitlyn is i-.. she's bad!" "What do you mean?" "She's.. hurt! She's hurt!" "Oh well, I better git over there." A siren could be heard, and Ellie (a blue elephant) picked up Caitlyn and left. "Later at the hospital..." ''kittylover75 said. "Is she gonna make it, doctor?" The voices sounded more sad at this point. Ellie used her trunk as a stephoscope. "Caitlyn...?" After a few seconds, she said "She's long gone..." "Nooo!!! Caitlyn!!" The screen cut to black for a few seconds. It showed Cassie looking at the camera, which was sideways. "Please... Please, kittylover75, don't hurt any of us anymore." There was no outro, the video just ended.' Category:Made by Swapfell Papyrus Category:Death Category:Plush Category:Dead Category:Lost Episodes Category:Youtube Category:HOW THE FUCK DID A SKELETON USE A COMPUTER Category:Computers and Internet Category:Lost webisode Category:It's the Stupit Plush Show Category:Oh no youtubers killed peeple Category:Lost Videos Category:Videos Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE!